


Princess Fatass

by spiralicious



Category: South Park
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman has made a deal with Kyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Fatass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 90 "Prince Charming," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Come on! Put your finger up my ass, Kyle!”

“No way, fatass!”

“But you’ve done if before,” Cartman whined

“That was different! We thought aliens shoved something up your ass.”

“So you don’t want your hat back?” Cartman had his hands behind his back trying to look authoritative.

“What? Of course I do!” Kyle looked around the room trying figure out where Cartman had hidden it.

“We had a deal, Kyle. You would play with me, alone, and I would return your precious hat unharmed. And this is what I want to play.”

“Dude, why are all your games so fucking fucked up?”

“Damn it, Kyle!” Cartman screwed his eye shut and clenched his fists in impotent fury. “Fine! We’ll play something else.” He walked over to his toy chest and started flinging stuff across the room until he emerged with a toy sword. “I shall be the gallant Prince Cartman, who saves the fair Princess Kyle from the evil dragon. And Princess Kyle shall be so grateful, she’d stick her finger up my, Prince Cartman’s, ass.”

“Dude!”

“What?!” Cartman flung the stuffed dragon at Kyle’s head.

“That’s… that idea sucks monkey butt! Why would the princess stick her finger up the prince’s ass?”

Cartman thought on this a moment. “I see your point.” He gave Kyle the sword and wandered over the closet. He brought out a dress in each hand. “Blue or green?”

Kyle took a step back. “Cartman, why do you have two princess dresses?”

“Blue or green, ass munch?!” Cartman yelled.

“Uh, blue.”

Cartman walked back into the closet to change. Kyle frantically searched the room for his hat, the sense of impending doom driving him to action, as his mind tried not to think about why Cartman was going to be the princess.

When Cartman emerged from the closet, he was not only in the blue dress, but he also had on a long wig and glittery eye shadow. “Oh no! Whatever shall I do! This dragon is going to eat me! If only a handsome prince will come!” Cartman was using his falsetto.

Kyle stared at him, blinking.

“Uhhum, I said, if only a handsome prince will come save me!” Cartman yelled this time.

Kyle walked forward and lightly tapped the dragon plushie on the head with the toy sword. “There, I have slain the dragon,” he said stiffly.

“Oh my handsome prince! You have saved me! Let me lick your balls in thanks!”

“Dude! That is not what we agreed to!” Kyle was seriously starting to wonder if his hat was really worth it.


End file.
